Secrets (Billdip) (Original Story)
by RavenWingX
Summary: Years after the events of weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel's parents are finally letting them go back to Gravity Falls. Little does anyone know, a certain dream demon is back and ready to get revenge on the Pines' family..but it may not be that simple. Because now Bill is human, and this means he can have emotions. Including love.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper bit his tongue, trying hard to hold it all in. It was getting _extremely_ hard as he sat and watched, but his life would end if he gave in. Just a few more minutes...he could make it. It wasn't really that hard. Gritting his teeth, he dug his fingernails into the hem of his jacket, his cheeks puffing out. Dipper glanced at the person beside him. She had her eyes wide to, clutching the ruffles in her skirt, her lips squeezed together. He could make it. He just had to...

Dipper doubled over, clutching his stomach and laughing like a madman. He felt a few tears fall down his cheeks as he struggled for quick gasps of breaths between his laughs. Within seconds, a female laugh joined in with his. Hearing a thump, he looked up to see Mabel on the floor, laughing her heart out.

Wiping his eyes, he glared at her playfully and forced himself to stop, though a few giggles escaped. "It's not...It's not funny."

She paused and looked up at him with a grin on her face, and he pouted. "Fine...It was funny but...Do I really have to give you fifty dollars for laughing first?"

Mabel snorted sarcastically. "Of course you don't... ppfftt ... Hand it over."

He groaned as her saw the serious look on her face. "Really? C'mon Mabel you know I don't even have a good paying job! Or a job!"

She held out her hand, and Dipper reluctantly fished in his wallet for fifty bucks. "Here." He huffed angrily, shoving the handful of money into her hand.

She smirked and pocketed it, sitting down next to him. They were in the small living room of their home in Piedmont, California. In front of them, on the coffee table, was a small laptop with a paused YouTube video on it. Dipper rested his hand on his chin, wear a small peach fuzz beard had started to grow.

Dipper and Mabel had recently been called by their Grunkle Stan and asked if they wanted to come visit back in Gravity Falls. Happy and excited, after so many years away, they had said yes and were forced to wait 3 weeks until summer break.

Now, summer break was a good night's sleep away, then they were off to the town that almost killed them.

Mabel smiled at him, her eyes lit up with happiness. "I can't believe, after all these years, we can finally go back to Gravity Falls. I think it was rude for our parents to wait for our Grunkles to get back before we could go visit Gravity Falls again."

Dipper grunted in agreement. "They did have a point though. Stanford and Stanley hid a pretty big secret about their true identity, and...certain other things."

Wincing as he remembered their first summer there, he continued "I'm surprised we even get to go back. Even after our parents know everything that happened there..and how irresponsible Stan and Ford were."

Mabel didn't have any good counter arguments, so she shrugged. "Too bad they didn't want to come."

Dipper chuckled "I don't think they would ever go to a place as weird as Gravity Falls. Mom and Dad are just regular people with no idea what secrets lie hidden in this world, what-"

He was interrupted by Mabel's giggle. "Don't go nerdy on me here, bro. You can go nerdy with Ford, but not me."

He pouted, and gave her arm a playful punch. She had never really grown out of her sweater phase, but wore other outfits now, like the skirt and tank top she wore at the moment. At least she didn't knit a new sweater each day.

"Let's go, Mabel. I want to pack up the rest of my stuff. Also, I don't want to owe you more money."

"Fine" Mabel groaned, drawing out the 'i' for a solid 15 seconds. "I'm getting some sleep. I'm too excited to stay up. Wake me up tomorrow, Dipper!"

Before he could open his mouth, she was gone, bounding up the stairs like she just had 5 cups of coffee. Sometimes he never understood her. Huffing in annoyance, Dipper headed to his room, following Mabel up the stairs. He heard a door closing as he reached the top, and knew his sister must have gone in her own room.

When they had turned 16 last summer, Dipper and Mabel decided they needed their own space. Of course, they still had 'Sleepovers' every once and a while, but that was basically it. Dipper half missed it, but he was glad to be able to sleep every once in a while, without Mabel Sleep-Singing.

He stepped into his own room, which was right next to Mabel's. Pinching the edge of his nose, he looked around his empty room. He hadn't bothered to clean up much lately, seeing as he was headed to Gravity Falls soon.

Rubbing his head, Dipper kicked a pile of clothes out of his way, heading to his bed, where a few suitcases were half packed. His eyes rested on the small clock beside his bed.

 _7:05 already?_

Sighing, he sat down on one knee in front of his bed, looking under it for anything he might need to bring to Gravity Falls. All he saw were a few discarded candy wrappers, so he grabbed them and threw them into the half-full trash can beside his bed.

Grunting, he pulled himself up and looked around. _Time to get to work..._

He started with the clothes. They were all over the place, and Dipper definitely needed to pack some of them. He started to grab the clothes off the ground and throw them into the laundry basket. After all the dirty, unwashed, clothes were taken care of, he searched in his drawers for some clean outfits to pack.

He looked inside his closet, where a jumble of games, clothes, and other items dominated the floor. Sighing, he took off his jacket and hung it up on a hanger, and started to grab clothes off the ground and sniff them, wincing when he happened to find a dirty one.

He was picking up a shirt that he swore he hadn't worn for years when he saw something that made him freeze in confusion. He reached over with one foot and kicked away some shorts when he saw it.

Sitting there, looking dirty but in good condition, was his old 'Pinetree' hat. A couple years back he had lost it at school, unable to find it, and assumed someone had stolen it. How did it end up in his closet? He reached out and grabbed the hat, examining it. Not even a tear.

Shocked, Dipper shook some dust from it, and used his hand to wipe some dirt off the front. After some debating whether or not it could give him lice, he finally lowered it onto his messy brown hair, finding it a surprise when it still fit.

Stepping out of his room, Dipper quickly went to the bathroom down the hall and turned on the lights, examining himself in the mirror. The hat looked fairly good on him, matching his simple white shirt and jeans. He chuckled to himself, scrunching up his face and putting a hand on his chin. He made a few other silly poses until he thought of Mabel walking in on him doing this, and quickly stopped.

Taking off the hat, he went back to his now fairly clean room. Sitting on his bed, he hesitated before shoving the old hat into one of the suitcases.

 _I probably won't wear it anyway.._

Sighing, he stared off into the distance for a second, thinking of what tomorrow might bring. Glancing down at himself, he grunted and closed the door. He needed some sleep. He pulled off his t-shirt, keeping his jeans on as he searched for some pajamas.

He grabbed a random pair of shorts, stripping down and pulling them on. He grabbed his clothes and threw them into the laundry basket, rubbing his eyes.

He tip-toed to the bathroom again, actually trying not to wake Mabel up this time, and brushed his teeth and washed his face. Finally ready for a good night's sleep, he tip-toed back to his room and zipped up all the suit cases. He pulled them off his bed carelessly, setting them down on the floor and remembering to turn off the lights.

He felt relieved once he finally got into bed, laying down with a hand under his head. As the darkness of sleep started to cover his vision, he swore he heard something in his head. A voice, a _very_ familiar voice...

 _I'm back Pinetree~_

And, with those words said, he fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

 **Hey! This is the first chapter of my brand new story. This takes place a couple of years after weirdmeggedon, and Dipper and Mabel are 16. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper awoke to a harsh ray of sunlight hitting his face. Unwelcoming the sudden brightness, he groaned and turned onto his side, shielding his face with one arm.

"Five more minutes" he huffed, squeezing his eyes shut. If he could just stay in bed a while longer...

He felt a hand shaking his shoulder and a distant voice, but he still didn't move.

"Let me sleep."

"That does it." A far away voice answered, but he couldn't care less.

A few seconds of silence passed by, until a piercing scream hit Dipper's ears. His thoughts immediately jumped to the conclusion someone was in danger, so he did the logical thing. He jumped out of the covers, unable to stop himself from rolling off the bed, but he reached out onto his desk and grabbed a pencil on his way down. He landed on his face un-heroically, hitting his elbow on the side of the bed. He topped that all off by pulling himself up and pointing his weapon at the source of the scream.

It...was Mabel.

Mabel looked him over and laughed, her face red as she struggled for breath. "You look pathetic, Dipper."

Dipper's face went completely red in embarrassment, and he glared at her, lowering his pencil. "Shut up. Your the one who screamed at me to wake me up. You can't blame me for being...startled."

She snorted and looked at his bare chest and shorts. "Get _dressed_ Dip n' Dots. Remember what today is?!"

For the first time, he noticed that she was already dressed in a dark purple sweater with white stars all over it, and some jeans . His half asleep mind slowly started to realize what was going on.

Today was the day summer started.

Today was the day they headed to Gravity Falls.

He widened his eyes, grabbed Mabel's shoulders, turned her around, and shoved her out of the room.

"I'm getting dressed!" he called after her as he shut the door.

He heard her reply through the door. "Hurry up! You have 20 minutes! The bus will be here soon!"

Grabbing some clothes at random, he struggled out of his pajamas and nearly fell on his face. He pulled on a bright blue t-shirt and some jeans, and dug through his nearly empty drawers for some socks. After finding some bright pink ones with rainbows on them, probably Mabel's, he didn't hesitate to pull them on. He could change them later, in Gravity Falls. After all, they were the only ones in the drawers and it would take him a few minutes to find some in his suitcase. He couldn't waste any time.

He opened his door and half ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He huffed, taking a second to look at himself in the mirror. Messy hair, slight bags under his eyes...that was definitely him. He grabbed his toothbrush, quickly taking 10 seconds to brush his teeth and use some mouth wash.

Satisfied, Dipper ran out of the bathroom and jumped down the stairs three at at time. He saw Mabel and grinned.

"Ready to-" he paused, his grin slowly fading as she held back giggles.

"I think you forgot some stuff." She chuckled at him, wiping some hair out of her face. "Your suitcases, and shoes. And don't worry, bro, I got your laptop right here. Also, nice socks."

She held up his laptop case and he groaned, turning around and sulking up the stairs, going faster once he heard his sister shout at him to hurry it up.

He trotted back into his bedroom, pulling on his shoes over the bright pink socks he was wearing. He huffed, feeling his face go red. Who cared if he wore these socks..it was a free country.

Embarrassed, he quickly searched for some other socks he could wear, but the rest were packed away. Remembering he was on a tight schedule, he grabbed his heavy suitcases and looked around his room.

"I'm gonna miss you." He mumbled to no one in particular, and pulled his stuff out of his room.

Heaving, he finally got his two suitcases downstairs and nodded to Mabel. All she had was a few small bags and one bright pink suitcase with wheels on the bottom of it. Not to mention it had a few stickers on it.

"You got a lot of stuff." She huffed, observing his large, dark blue suitcases. She glanced down at his pink socks but said nothing, smiling at him.

Dipper rolled his eyes at her, and they walked out the door together, their stuff in tow. Dipper, checking his wristwatch, blinked in surprise.

"Huh. We're a few minutes early."

Mabel just nodded, her eyes wide. "I'm so excited! What's the shack gonna be like after all these years? What happened on Ford and Stan's great adventure?" she added air quotations around the words 'Great Adventure.'

Dipper just chuckled, listening to her ramble. He had to admit, he was eager to go to, and had his own questions to ask his Grunkles, but was most excited to see his friends again. His thoughts jumped over to Wendy, his old childhood crush. Thinking about it, he could never really understand why he had a crush on her. After all, she had been a few years older. She would be in her 20's now.

What about Soos? Dipper frowned, wondering what he would be up to. Would he still be working at the Mystery Shack? Probably...Hopefully.

As unanswered questions and thoughts ran through his head, he didn't notice the good ole' Speedy Beaver pull up in front of them. He felt Mabel grab his arm and grin at him, snapping him out of his daze.

"C'mon Dipper! Gravity falls, HERE WE COME!"

(^.^)

Dipper was awakened by a loud voice calling over the speakers of the bus "Next stop, Gravity Falls Oregon!"

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he lifted his head off Mabel's shoulder and looked around. They were in the very back seat of the _Speedy Beaver,_ and apparently the only passengers on. Next to him, Mabel was sleeping against the seat, letting out small snores every time she breathed. Dipper yawned, wondering how close they were to Gravity Falls. Didn't the bus driver just announce it? Stretching, Dipper glanced out the window to find the _Welcome to Gravity Falls!_ sign zooming past. He paused, pressing his face against the window to look back at it. They were here!

Gathering his stuff off the floor, he reached over and shook Mabel awake, all sleep draining from him.

"We're here! We're in Gravity Falls! Mabel _Wake up_!"

She let out a soft groan, her eyes fluttering open to take in the scene.

"Wha...We're here?"

"Yes you dum-dum, wake _up!_ "

With those five words, Mabel was up and out of her seat, grabbing her things and pressing her hands against her window. She was as eager as he was.

Dipper laughed, a ripple of happiness passing through his body as he saw familiar places zoom by. He grinned, knowing it was only a matter of minutes until they arrived at the Mystery Shack. He got up and walked to the front of the bus, sitting in the first seat, the bus driver not caring in the slightest. Setting his suitcases beside him, he motioned for Mabel to come up to, and she did, sitting in the seat across from his.

They both looked eagerly out their windows as the town flew by, and it wasn't long before the town abruptly stopped and the bus took a turn down the road leading toward the Mystery Shack. He heard Mabel giggle in excitement, and Dipper stared out the window intently as the Mystery Shack came into view. The bus stopped in front of the small cabin, and Dipper and Mabel quickly got off, dragging their luggage with them, wondering who would be waiting for them.

No one.

Absolutely no one was outside grinning at them or holding out arms for a hug. Dipper glanced at Mabel, eyebrows raised, while she waved her hand and dismissed it.

"They're probably inside waiting for us. Let's _go."_

As Mabel moved ahead, he paused, looking around. He felt a chill run down his back as he felt that something was watching him, and he quickly hurried after Mabel.

His twin sister just rolled her eyes at him, and he could feel his stomach churn with an array of emotions. Mostly excitement.

Mabel walked confidently up to the door, pulling her stuff along with her, and knocked.

Dipper groaned. "You don't have to _knock_ Mabel."

He pushed playfully past her and into the house. To his shock, all the light were off, and not one person in sight. He slowly set down his things, frowning.

"Hello...?" He called, worried, and Mabel poked her head in after him, setting her stuff down with his.

"They..they're fine. I bet Ford and Stan are just..um..out...Or sleeping" Mabel huffed, trying to brighten the mood, her voice muffled by the darkness.

Dipper just winced, looking around for a light, walking along with his hands on the wall. _Where was everyone?  
_

He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the darkness, and finally found the light switch.

"Mabel, come here, I found the light."

He flicked it on and looked around, hearing the faintest whisper, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"SURPRISE!"

From all around Dipper his friends and family jumped out from behind pieces of furniture and and tables. Dipper, throwing his hands out in shock , fell against the wall, before breaking into a fit of laughter. On the other side of the room Mabel gaped and ran to hug Candy and Grenda.

Dipper, still grinning like an idiot, looked around at everyone there.

Ford and Stan were there, as well as Wendy, Soos, Pacifica (To his surprise), Grenda and Candy. He ran up and hugged Ford, then Stan, wiping a few tears from his eyes. Stan patted his back firmly, a warm look in his eyes, and muttered into Dipper's ear.

"Welcome home, kid. I missed you"

Dipper smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too."

(^.^)

An hour later, Dipper and Mabel sat at a Table with Stan and Ford, chatting and laughing. The past hour had been spent saying hello to old friends, and catching up, before Ford got some food-to-go from Greasy's and they all had a family dinner of french fries and sandwiches.

Mabel was in the middle of some story about school, Ford and Stan listening and laughing, big smiles on their faces. Dipper was shoving food into his mouth. Forgetting to eat breakfast and bringing only a a few small snacks with you on an 8 hour ride isn't very smart. Especially when you had to share the small snacks with your just as hungry twin sister.

Dipper listened happily as his family bonded, then proceeded to tell a story of his own about how him and Mabel got into some _weird_ things down by Piedmont.

Ford chuckled as Dipper finished. "Plenty of weird things can happen around here..."

Dipper nodded, sighing, looking out toward the woods. He was itching to go back to his old hide out place, but that would have to wait until tomorrow, or later on that day. As everyone finished up their dinner, Dipper and Mabel excused themselves to go unpack.

Dipper lugged his stuff up the stairs with Mabel until they reached the small attic in which two beds were placed in each corner. Dipper could only assume they were new, as the beds were slightly bigger then when he last saw them. At the foot of each bed, a small dresser sat against the wall.

Mabel threw her stuff down on the left bed, and then went down with it. Dipper laughed, looking at her.

"You must really be tired."

"I aaaammmmm" She groaned, getting up and proceeded to shove Dipper toward the door.

"Let me change. We're back to sharing a room!"

Dipper huffed, slipping out of the room as she closed the door behind him. It was nearly 7:00pm already, but due to his nap on the bus, he was hardly tired. Wondering away, he looked around for one of his Great Uncles, and saw Stanley fast asleep on the couch. Dipper paused, wondering how he could fall asleep so fast, but then shrugged. He was an old man.

Hearing Mabel call to him that she was done, he trotted back up the stairs, Grunkle Stan's snores fading off into the background. Mabel was unpacking her stuff, digging through her packs and nailing pictures and posters to the wall. He rolled his eyes, walking into the room, digging through his own pack. Time to start unpacking...

(^.^)

An hour and a half later, he was finished unpacking, and ready to sleep. He had debated whether or not to go out into the woods, but considering the time and the fact that he was in Gravity Falls (Just west of weird!), he decided to put it off until later.

Shoving his empty suitcases under his bed, he climbed under the covers, glancing at Mabel who had been asleep for nearly half an hour now. He sighed, taking a peak outside to the woods.

At first he saw nothing weird, but recoiled once he saw the one glowing, yellow eye in the darkness. Widening his eyes and gulping, he closed the curtains and turned over on his side. He would have to check that out later.

Tomorrow, he could finally start his adventure in Gravity Falls.

 **Thanks for reading! This chapter was considerably longer then I intended it to be, which may be why it drags on a bit, but I'll try to post chapter 3 early! That's when things will start to pick up. Have a nice day!**

 **-Raven**


End file.
